The Database Management and Statistics Core (DMS) will formalize central data management and biostatistical resources and functions that have existed within the Clinical Core since the inception of the Columbia ADRC in 1989. The new DMS Core will be composed of two component and well-coordinated arms, one for biostatistical/epidemiological and the other for data management functions. The Data Management Component will continue to manage a large, highly structured relational database currently containing all clinical evaluation and neuropathological examination data on a large cohort of over 3,800 subjects. In the proposed funding period the Database Management Component will integrate data collected from the new Isabella Home Care (IHC) cohort into the central database, will continue to provide data files required by the National Alzheimer's Coordinating Center (NACC) in a timely manner, and will serve as a central resource for data, epidemiological and statistical resources to the projects described in this application, as well as to approved collaborations with external investigators and NACC-initiated research projects. The Statistics and Epidemiology Component will work closely with the investigators of each project to design and implement statistical analyses, and to assist in the preparation and review of manuscripts for publication. The Statistics and Epidemiology Component will also be a resource for collaborative NACC projects and participate in the design and analysis of collaborative ad hoc research efforts with external and internal investigators. Staff of both components of the DMS Core will continue to participate in weekly, scheduled meetings with leaders of the other cores and projects to review and discuss all data-related issues, including: 1) recruitment and followup of the new IHC cohort; 2) continued recruitment and followup of Memory Clinics subjects who have consented to brain autopsy; 3) coordination of data flow between the clinical and neuropathological cores, and 4) the needs of the projects and collaborators for data, statistical planning and data analysis.